Ship
A ship is a type of vehicle employed all along the history of mankind, a maritime vessel that travels over the sea, rivers or lakes. Ships have various uses such as transport, warfare or entertainment. Types Battleship A battleship is a large, armored warship equipped with high-caliber guns. They were of great importance in the struggle for naval power during the first half of the XX century. Begun World War II, animated cartoons had Popeye join the U. S. Navy and become part of the crew of one such battleship. In such war-themed shorts, Popeye would be shown fighting Japanese or Nazi battleships, which would often be portrayed as being made of low quality metal, or even as being alive. Ghost ship A ghost ship is any old vessel that still sails the seas unmanned, with no living crew aboard, usually being haunted or cursed in some way. Popeye has encountered many ghost ships throughout his journeys, which were either mysteriously abandoned, haunted or cursed, such as the dreaded ship of the Sea Hag, the Black Barnacle. Sailing ship A sailing ship was a large wooden vessel that used wind power via its sails. There are many different kinds of sailing ships of varying sizes, but all have certain features in common, such as a hull, rigging and at least one or two masts to hold up the sails. Sailing ships were used frequently prior to the 20th century, where they started being replaced by sturdier and faster ships with engines and propellers. Popeye traveled on many sailing ships in his youth and most stories, with even his ship often being a sailing ship. Seaplane A seaplane is an amphibious aircraft that was very common during the early 20th century, which could be flown in the air or ridden on the water. Popeye himself once owned a boat-shaped seaplane with foldable wings and a machine gun in the theatrical short Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves, however, after traveling for so long, the engine gave out and the seaplane crashed in the Middle East. Spaceship A spaceship is a type of craft or machine that is able to "sail" through the starry "seas" of space. The most common type of spaceships on Earth are rocketships, while aliens are portrayed as using flying saucers or other strange and unusual ship designs. Spaceships have been employed when Popeye has traveled outside the Earth and into outer space, as he has done in comic books and cartoons. The most prominent spaceship users are the Martians, a race of aliens from the planet Mars who Popeye has fought many times. Tugboat A tugboat is a ship with either a steam or diesel engine that is designed to pull other vessels. Apart from sailing ships, tugboats are the most frequently used in Popeye media, with even the ships of supporting characters appearing as either a sailing ship or a tugboat. Even Popeye's ship, when referred to specifically as "the Olive", is portrayed as a tugboat. Yacht A yacht is a ship used for recreational purposes, such as parties, luxury sailing or casual fishing, and is often seen as a vessel for the rich and famous. They come in several variations and sizes, being ships or boats with either engines or sails. In Popeye and Son, Bluto owned a yacht called the [[S. S. Lizzie|S. S. Lizzie]] (named after his wife), which regularly appeared and served as his main seafaring vehicle. Known ships Below is a list of known named ships in the Popeye franchise: *''Spinacher'' *''Black Barnacle'' *''Mary Ann'' *''Vile Body'' *''Josie Lee'' *[[S. S. Lizzie|S. S. Lizzie]] *''Popeye and Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges'' (theme park ride) *''Me Ship, the Olive'' (theme park ride) Category:Ships